1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a depth finding transducer for rotation independent of a trolling motor and more particularly pertains to supporting a depth finder on a trolling motor while allowing for independent movement of the motor and the depth finder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of outboard and trolling motors, depth finders and brackets therefor is known in the prior art. More specifically, outboard and trolling motors, depth finders and brackets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of concurrently repositioning motors and transducers for depth finding are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, Havins U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,924 discloses a mounting apparatus for sonar transducers.
Hickman U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,399 discloses a transducer mounting system.
Wiegner U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,462 discloses a transducer mounting apparatus.
Wingate U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,590 discloses an adjustable position sonar transducer depth finder.
Stefek U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,310 discloses an apparatus for turning pipes between rolling passes.
In this respect, the apparatus for supporting a depth finding transducer for rotation independent of a trolling motor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a depth finder on a trolling motor while allowing for independent movement of the motor and the depth finder transducer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatuses for supporting a depth finding transducer for rotation independent of a trolling motor which can be used for supporting a depth finder on a trolling motor while allowing for independent movement of the motor and the depth finder transducer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.